


Day 8: Shopping

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where the boys go to Walmart and Dean shows Cas the movie section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late...again...*sigh*. Today's (day 9) will be uploaded later today, I promise.   
> To all those who leave kudos and who comment: Thank you, you are all angels! It takes me awhile to come up with ideas (which is why I'm late with them sometimes) and even then they're not that good. So thank you so much, it does not go unnoticed.

_“I should have brought Sam with me, he knows what to get.”_

Dean was walking through the aisles of Walmart, looking at the food stacked high. He had ended up in the bread aisle, because he didn’t have a list, and sandwiches. Always sandwiches.

Cas was pushing the cart slowly behind him, his head leaned down on his hands on the bar of the car. He was tired of walking around, and the only thing in the cart was junk food. Not soda because Dean refused to drink it, but a lot of beer and hard liquor, chips, and other things to make sandwiches.

“We need to get stuff for real food, Dean. Stuff that you can actually cook.”

Dean grabbed a loaf of bread and tossed it in the cart, looking over at Cas.

“I can make burgers again.”

“Yeah, but other stuff, too. We can buy frozen pizzas, or some pasta or-”

“Okay, if you want to go get that stuff, you can. It’s your choices, but you know what I’m going to end up eating,” Dean interpreted, waving his hand over the cart.

Cas sighed and started pushing the cart forward down the aisle, Dean trailing behind.

When they got to the end, Cas remembered what Sam had told him before they left the bunker.

“Sam wants real food, too.”

When Sam says ‘real food’, he means he wants ‘rabbit food.’”

Cas ignored Dean and pushed the cart over to his left to the salad things and were the fresh food section was spread out. He picked up lettuce, some fresh fruits, and watched as Dean made faces at everything he put in the cart.

“Dean, you actually need to eat this stuff. You can’t survive on sandwiches and beer forever.”

“Watch me,” Dean had muttered, making another face at the fresh green beans Cas had put in a bag. 

After Cas had gotten everything he figured he wanted, he walked the cart and Dean to the frozen section and got a few frozen pizzas, because he was tired of take out.

While standing in the frozen section, freezing his ass off, Dean got an idea.

“Hey, ba- Cas, have you ever been to Walmart before?”

Cas looked up when he almost heard Dean call his babe, something he didn’t do much in public but didn’t say anything about it. Because maybe he would slip up and actually say it.

“No, I don’t believe so.”

Dean smiled, and took the cart from Cas, and started pushing it down the aisle and towards the back of the store.

“Where are we going,” Cas walked faster to keep up.

“I wanna show you the best part of this place.”

When they got to the back of the store, Dean looked at Cas so see that his face had lite up like a child’s and looking honestly amazed at what he saw.

They were standing in front of big screen TVs hung on the walls, rows and rows of games and movies. Cas loved watching TV and movies, the Winchesters had figured that out after Cas moved in. He couldn’t get enough. 

Cas ran straight down the first row of movies and started looking at each one, and pulling out some. Some went back onto the shelf, others into the cart.

“Babe, you can’t get every single one of these, we still have to buy the food.”

Cas smiled a little at the name, and then looked at Dean, and put on the best pout face he could manage.

“Don’t make that face at me. Cas, I said stop. Cas!” 

Finally giving up, Cas looked down at the movies in the cart.

“Which ones?”

“I would say just get two.”

“Dean, there’s at least 10 in here!”

An hour of Cas looking through all the movies and TV seasons at Walmart, him and Dean yelling to each other at from one aisle to the next, and a bunch of stares from other shoppers, they ended up with a classic (Cas loved all the classic movies.) and an action movie for Dean.

“Really? The Breakfast Club? That’s kinda chicky, Cas.”

“It’s a classic, Dean. I don’t want to hear it.”

“At least the Avengers has superheros, and fighting, and all that badass shit in it.”

The two were bickering at the check out line, Cas handing Dean the stuff to put on the counter, and then pushing the cart so Dean could bag the food. 

There was an older woman behind the register, and seemed to be enjoying their bickering, a little smile on her face.

“Dean, give me the cash, you put the bags in the cart.”

“Cas, I can-”

“I think I’m fully capable of paying for food, thank you very much.”

Dean grumbled and pulled out his wallet, giving Cas a few dollars over the total, and put the rest of the bags in the cart.

Cas gave the woman the cash and after receiving his change, the woman stopped him.

“You two are a fine couple,” she said in a hushed voice, so Dean wouldn’t hear. He had started to push the cart a few feet away, looking at Cas, waiting.

Cas smiled at the woman, and pocketed the extra cash.

“Thank you, that’s very kind.”

The woman smiled back, and told Cas to have a nice day, and Cas wishing her the same, and then walking over to Dean and taking the cart from him, pushing it towards the exit.

“What else did she want?”

“Hmm?”

“The cashier lady.”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Then why the hell are you smiling like that for?”

Dean kept asking that question the whole walk to the parking lot, while they loaded the food into the backseat, and the whole way home. Cas just kept the same smile on his face.


End file.
